


【然访】叔叔，我下面给你吃！

by banbaizi



Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 05:55:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17823137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banbaizi/pseuds/banbaizi
Summary: ABO私设预警年下预警老司机高访性经验提及，无详细描写





	【然访】叔叔，我下面给你吃！

**Author's Note:**

> ABO私设预警  
> 年下预警  
> 老司机高访性经验提及，无详细描写

高访推开家门的时候已经八点过半了，打开玄关的灯后侧过身，“进来吧，我给你找双拖鞋。”天知道为什么兜兜转转这个小麻烦精就跟着他回家了。

费了些时间在医院排队、挂号，领了一盒抑制剂，又跟着小朋友一起听医生嘱咐了些必要的知识。还未结婚生子的高访觉得自己已经操起了爸妈的心，好不容易回到车库，沈浩然又眼巴巴的跟着他，号称自己因为突然分化，钥匙手机全都落在学校没来得及带回来，现在回不了家。

还能怎么办呢，更亲密的事儿都做过了，还在乎多收留这个小狗崽一晚吗？

看了看表，胃部隐隐的不适提醒着高访他已经将近8个小时没有进食了，且期间还经历了一场非常耗费体力的“车上运动”。

“然然，我叫外卖，你有什么想吃的？”熟练的掏出手机打开叫餐软件，下意识的捂了捂胃部，又添了一句“辣的油腻的不行。”

这个小动作没有逃过沈浩然的眼睛，毛茸茸的暗红色脑袋挤到了高访旁边，“叫什么外卖呀，外头的东西都是添加剂，对胃不好。叔叔你不介意的话，我下面给你吃呀~”

你下面给我吃？怎么听着怪怪的？

望着沈浩然熟门熟路的蹦进厨房的背影，高访眼镜后一双属于商人的精明的眼眯了起来。

“叔叔，你这儿怎么什么都没有呀？我都不好发挥了。”沈浩然打开冰箱，发现除了一盒鸡蛋，几片午餐肉就只剩几瓶啤酒和矿泉水了，转头望着倚在厨房门框上的高访有点埋怨，“叔叔平时怎么一个人生活的啊？”

“我记得那边的抽屉里好像还有两袋挂面，你找找。”被年轻人吐槽生活能力差的小高总没有丝毫的愧意，反而还干脆直接指使了小朋友起来，“就下个蛋面，放两片午餐肉呗。诶，我记得窗台上还有几根葱来着。”

“好嘞~”

好嘛，一个愿打，一个愿挨。

“齐活~”翻翻找找的总算凑齐了材料，又询问到了锅子和调料的摆放位置，“叔叔你先出去吧，煮好了我端出来。”

“也没别的事儿，我就在这陪你聊聊。”高访已经记不清上一次这样看着有人在厨房忙活是什么时候了，突然就觉得自己这大房子有了点人味儿，不自觉的心里暖暖的，但是......

“好呀~~叔叔真体贴~”沈浩然笑弯了眼，小尾巴摇来摇去。

“然然，你名字是写作孟浩然的浩然吗？”

“是的，我妈说还是当时找师傅算的，说我命里缺水，给起了这个名。”起锅煮水，“我觉得挺一般，但也总比叫沈淼淼好吧，哈哈~~”

“是吗？我到觉得还挺好听的，今年高三了吧？”

“恩，再一个学期考完就解放了。”下面条，嘿嘿，叔叔说他的名字好听。

“成绩怎么样，想好念哪所大学了吗？”

“音乐艺术生，上了本科线就行。”切葱花，反正死老头可有钱，不上大学也饿不死，但他不敢说。

“做饭和谁学的？看你手势挺熟练呀。”

“自学的，爸妈一直不在家，请的阿姨做饭不好吃，外卖也吃腻了。”打鸡蛋，嘿嘿嘿，叔叔又夸我了。

“怎么知道我的名字的？”

“就外卖小哥的单子上瞄到的，你不能总.....”叫......外......卖......

嗯？？？

“叔叔——！”暗骂自己嘴快不过脑子的沈浩然战战兢兢的转过头，看到高访虽然含着笑，却满脸写着抗拒从严，坦白也不一定从宽，“我真的只是碰巧.....”

“嗯，碰巧，碰巧知道我家住11楼，碰巧看了我的外卖单，还碰巧分化了被我撞见，那我们可是天生缘份啊，那么多巧合？”高访也道不明此刻的心情，明明应该警惕起来弄清楚事情的来龙去脉，可看到小朋友可怜巴巴的表情，又舍说下去了。

“不是，我...”沈浩然刚想开口解释，就听见背后水溢出锅子洒在煤气灶上的声音，刺啦刺啦的就好像他的心也被烤着一样。迅速的转头，加了几口凉水，就听到高访留下一句先吃饭吧就走出了厨房。

不一会儿，沈浩然拖拉着脑袋好像只小弃犬一般将面碗端到了高访跟前。混着蛋絮的嫩黄色汤头，面上铺着三片午餐肉还洋洋洒洒的飘着葱花，扑鼻的香味，别说还真像那么回事儿。

再看看沈浩然自己碗里头，其他货色都差不多，就是午餐肉只有孤零零的一片，看的高访又好气又好笑，这傻孩子.......

忍不住还是伸手摸了摸小朋友的脑袋，忽的一下沈浩然就抬起了头，眼里还放着光，高访看着可爱，心又不觉软了三分，觉得自己改名叫高妥协得了，“老实交代吧，到底怎么回事。”

“不是，就是....哎呀，就是我刚搬来那会儿在电梯里遇见过你，啊对了，我家也在这栋楼，2层~~当时我就觉得你怎么那么好看，特别想和你说话，可是你每次遇见你都在打电话，就只能先记下你住哪层。”高访默默的听着沈小朋友表情丰富的叙述着自己的心路历程，只见对方突然靠了过来，激动的说着，“但我发誓今天的事儿真的是个意外！你不知道我当时发现是你心里有多高兴，我一闻到你身上的味道我就疯了，整个人都不受控制了，满脑子只想上你.....”

“咳咳！好了，这事儿我有数了。”高访假意的咳嗽打断了沈浩然越走越偏的自我剖析，他多年来在商场摸爬滚打，觉得沈浩然的话也算有八九分可信，放下心来觉得肚子更饿了，“先吃面吧，不然该坨了。”

“好.....”沈浩然嘴上应着，可将信将疑的盯着高访看，不确定对方是否真的那么简单的就相信自己的解释。

“看什么看，吃饭。”高访好笑的看回去，说着还将碗里多出的一片午餐肉夹回到小朋友的碗里，“你还在长身体，多吃点。”

看到漂亮叔叔笑了，还给自己肉吃，沈浩然的大尾巴又摇了起来，这才安心的呼啦啦的吸起了面条，恩，叔叔夹的肉真香！

汤足面饱之后，沈浩然自告奋勇的去收拾碗。

高访趁着这个时间准备洗个澡，褪下衣服之后才想起自己还穿着对方的内裤。再抬头看着镜子里自己斑斑点点的上半身，不禁脸一红想起下午在停车场那场激烈的情事。这些年浅宇的市场版图越扩越大，他身上的担子也越发的沉重了，回想起来他已经好几年没有过如此酣畅淋漓的性爱了。说实话高访觉得自己和这个小alpha身体的契合度极高，如若不是对方还是个刚成年的小孩子，搞不好真的会向他提出成为固定性伴侣的要求。

高访摇了摇头，心想这样怎么感觉都像是在犯罪，他还是个孩子啊！

待沈浩然刷完锅碗，清理完厨余，走出厨房时就见到高访翘着二郎腿坐在沙发上擦着还在滴水的头发。白日里用发胶打理的一丝不苟的头发软软的贴在脑袋上，显得年轻了五六岁。藏青色的丝质睡衣掩去了大部分的线条，但仅仅只是露出来的脚踝和手腕就足够沈浩然咽口水的了。叔叔真是怎么样都好看！

屁颠屁颠的小跑过去坐到了高访的身边，啊~叔叔果然好香，“叔叔，你的信息素是不是红酒味儿的？”混合着沐浴露的酒香勾的沈浩然又在脑子里开起了小火车。

“恩，红酒，所以小朋友不要靠那么近。”不着痕迹的退开半分。

“我成年了！已经可以喝酒了，也可以吃你了。”不退不让的前进一分，眼神专注的望向高访——半湿的发丝贴在脸颊，发梢滴下的水沿着面颊断断续续的往下滑，仿佛在勾引着他去舔舐，“叔叔，我光是看着你就要硬了，不信你摸。”沈浩然抓过高访的手就往自己的下身按去。

诶.....?

再摸摸....

怎么好像没反应？

不可能吧？他明明有感觉啊！

惊慌失措的看看高访，又低头看看自己一点动静都没有的小兄弟。

小浩然！你怎么了，小浩然！！！

“叔叔，我怎么硬不起来了？！我是不是阳痿了？！”沈浩然要急哭了，明明感觉非常强烈，下体却纹丝不动。

“噗哈，晚上刚打完抑制剂你要还能发情，那制药公司干脆倒闭了得了。”高访总算憋不住笑出了声，这孩子真是太可爱了，“沈浩然同学，把你脑子里的黄色思想收一收早洗洗睡吧~我明天不上班，你可还要上学呢。”

这一晚，什么都“干”不了的沈浩然被安排的明明白白，第五次被从主卧赶出来后，高访索性锁了房门。

穿着叔叔的睡衣，却睡着叔叔的客房，沈浩然闭眼之前暗自发誓他有朝一日一定要在主卧的床上日的小高叔叔嗷嗷叫！

第二天一早，气氛紧张的高三教室中，任课老师难得的见到一向只能看到发旋的沈浩然居然一脸认真的望着黑板！有点小感动的老师并不知道沈小朋友心里打的噼里啪啦响的小算盘和他的教学内容没有半点关系。

==================

高访看了看手机屏幕上的时间，差几分钟六点，估摸着沈浩然马上就该按铃了。放假这些天，本来准备全部用来睡觉的时间，却每天都从六点开始被活泼过头的小朋友全部占用了。第一天，沈浩然提了几袋子食材狂敲高访家大门，进来后咋咋呼呼的喊着要报答昨天的救“弟”之恩，做了一大桌子菜，吃的高访肚皮滚圆。第二天又风一般的进了门，大叫着昨天在叔叔家看到了已经绝版很久的游戏，撒娇的拖着他打了一晚上。途中还故意输了几次，假装懊恼的小表情可爱的紧。当然还顺便做了饭。第三天，带着把白色吉他说让他帮忙听听新写的几首歌怎么样，别说，小alpha低头拨弄琴弦的模样是真不错，嗯，歌也不错。当然又顺便做了饭。到了昨天，干脆带着作业假模假样的请教了起来，想到这儿，高访到不自觉的弯起嘴角期待起今天沈浩然还能玩出什么花样来。

果不其然，不出十分钟，富有节奏感的敲门声准时响起，打开门就见到沈浩然又不知捧着什么冲了进来，毫不客气。

“叔叔，我带了瑜伽垫过来，今天我们练瑜伽吧~~”吃过饭后，沈浩然拆了布套，将两块卷在一起的瑜伽垫摊开铺在了高访游戏房的木质地板上。

房主疑惑的看了沈浩然两眼却也提起了点兴趣准备陪着小朋友一起玩玩。

高访畏寒，上海的天气又一直不见太阳，一入秋家里空调地暖就没断过，此刻只着着轻薄的衣物坐在在瑜伽垫上也并不觉得凉。

沈浩然特意准备了放松身心的音乐，像模像样带领着他学习吐纳，放松身体。

阖上双眸盘腿坐着，背景音乐的虫叫鸟鸣还有沈浩然微不可闻的呼吸声，真的让高访的身心都放松了下来。

回想起创业以来的日子，如此放松的一刻确实屈指可数。

“好，接下去我来教你几个最简单的动作。你们这些白领，成天就老坐着，对腰椎啊颈椎啊都特别的不好。”沈浩然仿如真的瑜伽老师一般，教育起了大他十数岁的成功社会人士。

接着，沈浩然一边做示范一边讲解着这个动作对哪里哪里有帮助，可以缓解哪里哪里的不适。遇到高访实在不规范的，则会上前纠正，“这个动作叫做下犬式，对背部肌肉和消化系统都有帮助。来，手掌撑在地上，臀部慢慢的抬起来。”

“哎呦呦呦....嘶....然然，不行不行，我脚得抽筋。”练了好几个动作之后，肌肉已经有些不给力的高访自觉真的无法做到，常年缺乏运动的身体比他想的还要不争气。

“你别老说做不到，再试试，这都是基础动作。”沈浩然起身走到高访边上，看了下对方完全走样的动作，再配上一脸我真的做不到啊的表情，心下觉得有些可爱，“你的身体真的好紧，平时不太锻炼吧。来，背挺直，不要向后弯，实在做不到可以弯一下腿，把你的胸往你的大腿方向靠，脖子放松。”沈浩然一双温热的大手，滑过高访的背部，感受着手掌下绷紧的肌肉，轻轻的向下压，这个小动作使得高访宽松的上衣向下滑了几分，露出一截纤细白嫩的腰线。

沈浩然觉得有些热，不自觉的舔了舔唇。

“叔叔，屁股在抬起来点，腰再下去点，对，就这样。有没有感受到背部肌肉在拉伸？”

整个人在沈浩然的帮助下勉强和地面构成了一个三角形，高访心想何止背部，他全身的肌肉都感觉要抽搐了！

身体被扭曲的不适让高访没有注意到小教练在他臀部停留时间过长的手。

好不容易结束了这个对他来说高难度的动作，没休息一会儿，沈浩然又拉着他说要教他上犬式。

不，我不想做犬了，我想做个人......

撑着地的手掌因为脱力微微颤抖着，高访仰着脖颈，哪里像一只犬，分明像一只伸着懒腰的小猫咪啊......

“脚后跟不要并起来，放直，呼气放松，腿分开。”沈浩然的大手慢慢的从颈项沿着脊椎滑了下去，叔叔的线条真好。假公济私的来到高访身后，双手掐握着对方的细腰，微微用力的向下压着，空气里的味道产生了一丝丝的变化。

一双手又逐渐来到了高访的大腿，嘴上说着腿分开，手却紧紧捏着大腿内部的软肉揉按了起来。

饶是高访再累也捕捉到了空气中的可乐味，且对方这手上的动作那里还有一分正经，反正也累的够呛，干脆松撑地的手，侧脸贴在瑜伽垫上大口呼着气打趣道，“沈教练，你这是可是在性骚扰啊。”

“叔叔瞎说什么呢？我们接下去学习桥式吧。”吃豆腐被抓包的沈浩然打算抵死不认，心想着赶快扯开话题换个姿势继续吃豆腐。

高访是铁了心不准备在动了。

一个翻身，望着双腿分开跪在自己身体两侧的小alpha一脸欲求不满憋红了耳朵，当下便起了坏心思，一只手直接伸向了沈浩然的要害处，果不其然，已经硬了，“你这里可不是那么说的。”

“呀！叔叔！”沈浩然着实没想到高访回来这一招，下身被高访摸得十分舒服，竟一时咿咿呀呀的说不出话来。

“然然，我看你不是想找我练瑜伽，是想找我练四十八手吧。”其实高访也早就在看到穿着紧身瑜伽服的时候就有些口渴了，那层薄薄的布料根本无法掩盖沈浩然与年纪不符的精壮上身，不同的瑜伽动作凸显着不同位置的肌肉。根本没有一个Omega可以抗拒这样的诱惑，更何况他深刻的知道和对方做爱是多么的舒服。

叔叔你这个问题问的有点直接，沈浩然再一次被噎得说不出话。可看到高访好像没有一点排斥，似乎还有那么些跃跃欲试，就干脆释放本性，没脸没皮的直接拉下自己的裤子，挺了挺腰把弹跳出来的玩意儿支到高仿眼前，“叔叔，你是不是也饿了，我下面给你吃啊。”

他一直都在怨念在车上的那一次，只是想到高访要给他口，他就激动的射了，丢人不说还错失了那么好的一次机会。

高访也知道沈浩然那点小心思，幸好他从来不是在床上扭扭捏捏的类型，看了眼都快顶到他脸上的性器，也毫不吝啬的准备让小朋友好好爽爽。

沈浩然眼见着高访抬起头勾魂似得对着他翩然一笑，探出一截舌尖在舔了舔上唇又快速的缩了回去，好像将要享受什么美味佳肴一般。紧接着就看到高访细长的葱白手指包裹住自己的阴茎，头缓缓的凑近，近到龟头可以感受到对方吐露的鼻息。慢动作一般的，猫咪似的薄唇蜻蜓点水的亲了亲已经涨的通红的敏感顶端。

高访低下头，粉粉嫩嫩的小舌直接沿着肉棒上凸起的经脉，一路从饱满的囊袋慢慢的舔到肉冠处，再偏过脑袋换个方向从头来过，好像天真烂漫的孩童舔着快要融化的冰淇淋一般，反复四五个来回下来，就感觉到沈浩然握住他肩膀的手收紧了。

小朋友就是小朋友。

Omega循序渐进的挑起舌尖，顺着蘑菇头下沿温柔的舔舐着，一会儿之后就将深红色的头部整个含了进去，成功换来了沈浩然的闷哼声。得到鼓励后，高访更卖力的讨好着小朋友。时而重重吮吸着马眼，时而有轻巧的舔过已经流出的前列腺液。慢慢的一边撸动着还未包含进去的部分，一边一寸寸的将对方怒张的性器吞吃进口。

“啊....叔叔...！好爽...嘶——！”

一手向后撑地，一手握住alpha硕大的肉棒根部，高访并不是第一次给人做口活，但的确是第一次吞下那么大的一根。才吞下了大半，肉头就已经顶到了他的喉咙口，还在外面的一截只能用手给予抚慰。怕磕到地方小心翼翼的收起牙齿，摆着头前后吞吐着有些咸腥的柱体，不时的发出啧啧的水声。

嗯.....实在太大了.....

高访的身体回忆起来当时被这根狠狠戳刺的舒爽感觉，体内也渐渐的麻痒了起来。

“呃嗯.....”沈浩然要这一连串的画面弄疯了，高访粉色的猫唇此刻被自己的肉棒撑大，深红色的性器与对方粉色的脸蛋形成鲜明的对比。湿热的小嘴虽比不上紧致的后穴，但一想这个一直将自己当孩子的Omega一脸满足的前后吞吃着自己的阳物，甚至还贴心的用手照顾着沉甸甸的囊袋，他就觉得自己都要交代了。

不行.....还不能射！

好不容易超额实现这些天的性幻想，沈浩然自然没那么容易愿意射精，他收紧下腹，按着高访的迫使对放慢了速度，让自己可以在温热的小嘴儿里多待一会儿。

奈何高访并不吃这一套，一心一意的想要先把沈浩然先口出来一次，对方的性欲他是知道的。虽然自己也想要，但和年轻气盛的小朋友比起来，那不是一个质与量，不先让对方交代一次，怕是后期自己都伺候不动。

虽然速度慢了下来，但是沈浩然射精的冲动并未缓解，技高一筹的Omega活动起了灵巧的舌，故意在退出的时候刺激在敏感巅峰的头部，而性器顶到深处时则有意的收紧喉头。一进一出都被刺激的不行，搞得沈浩然好不舒爽的同时竟有些难受起来，叔叔到底给多少人口过才会技术那么好？！

只要一想到这张好看的猫唇还吞吐过其他alpha的性器，沈浩然就心里一酸，精虫上脑的产生了强烈的占有欲，叔叔只能是我的！思及此，沈浩然一手按住高访的头，狠狠的将自己在体外的一截也插入了对方的口中。

忽如其来的冲击吓了高访一跳，本来掌握在手的节奏突然被打破，脑袋突然被一双大手固定住，小朋友犹如暴风雨一般猛烈的冲撞着他的喉咙，几乎每一下都被深喉，被刺激的产生了呕吐感却无法反抗。

被妒忌冲昏了头脑的沈浩然不管不顾的在高访的口中冲刺着，好像只要这样做就可以独占他心爱的Omega一般，几十下抽插后，终于舒爽的再也忍受不住，精关一松，第一次在高访的口中抵达了高潮。

“咳...咳，咳咳咳...”，一股股浓郁的精水直接射进了高访的喉咙，有些呛进了气管，高访猛烈咳起来。感觉到手的力道松了，就立刻松开酸疼的腮帮子将口中的物什吐了出来。

这小狗子发什么疯，略微埋怨的瞪了一眼沈浩然，只见对方高潮过后舒服的脸上还带着一丝不知名的情感。

“咳咳...”实在是被呛的厉害。

十几秒后，沈浩然终于回想起刚刚自己干了多么“大逆不道”的事儿，一咕溜的爬起来冲去厨房，给高访接了杯水。

看到小朋友神色紧张的光屁股溜着鸟跑过来，高访又觉得好笑，喝了两口水总算是好些了。

“沈浩然，你怎么回事儿？”

见高访居然连名带姓的喊他，沈浩然瑟缩了下，他又不是什么有处女情结的直A癌，怎么好意思去解释刚刚自己被什么想法糊住了脑子。

“我...我就是太激动了，对不起，叔叔....我以后不会了....”

沈浩然含糊其辞的认错并没能糊弄过高访，小高总眯了眯眼决定先不去追究，反正以后有的是机会。

现在最重要的还是先处理下自己的欲望，感受着自己只是因为给对方口交就兴奋的半勃的性器，高访在心底叹了口气，向对方抛出了一个肯定不会得到否定回答的问题，“还做么？”

顺着声音望去，就见到还躺坐在瑜伽垫上的高访邀请般的向两侧呈M字大张着两腿，沈浩然立刻就觉得全身的血又向万恶的下半身涌去，二话不说就压倒了媚眼如丝勾引着他的Omega。

情动的吻住那双窥觊多时的、那双刚刚把他口出来的唇，口腔中甚至还带有他精液的腥味儿，撬开对方的唇，湿热的舌与对方的纠缠在一起.......

高访一边享受着湿漉漉的吻，一边引导沈浩然的手往自己下身带去，挑开休闲裤的腰带，摸了进去。少年青涩的手法，时轻时重的揉按着勃起的下身，还嫌碍事的直接扒下了浅色的裤子，连带底裤一起。

唇舌相交，下身被伺候着，高访舒服的只能直哼哼，可是Omega独特的生理构造又提醒着他还不够，前不久刚吃过肉棒的后穴收缩起来，瘙痒的感觉更甚，被刺激的分泌这大量的爱液。白皙精瘦的双腿不自觉的打得更开，想要让alpha进去.......

“嘶，小处男，你轻点。”沈浩然一个不注意，握住性器的手没掌握好力道，弄疼了高访。

这个小插曲让沈浩然停下了蹂躏高访的唇，看着两人唇齿间还相连着的唾液丝和高访迷茫的眼，下身又是一紧，“我已经不是处男了，叔叔你忘了吗，你前几天刚给我开的苞，用这里。”话音刚落就松开了撸动着性器的手，抬高Omega的屁股，暗示的拍了下已经被淫水打湿的臀肉，高访浑身都没有四两肉，唯独这白嫩的屁股蛋圆润饱满，被拍打后水波蛋一般的抖动了两下。

“叔叔，你水好多啊，都流到瑜伽垫上了，上次在车上也是。”沈浩然恶意用手指沾了一些水，抹到了被自己吻得红肿的唇上，亮闪闪的好不色情。“那么会流水，叔叔你可能就是我命里缺的水吧。”

可下一秒又眼睁睁看着高访伸出粉嫩的舌，在自己的唇上舔了一圈，竟生生的反撩了回去，“既然缺我，就来拿呀....”

艹，太骚了！

被刺激到了的沈浩然直接红了眼，一把抬高了高访的屁股，双手扒开紧闭的臀缝用力向外扒开，露出了前些日子才被进入过的穴口。粉嫩的入口早已湿淋淋的往外留着水，一收一缩的仿佛想要吃进什么东西一般。

脑袋一如，沈浩然直接低头，添上了穴口，瞬间就感到穴口疯狂的收缩起来，粗粝的舌毫不怜香惜玉的填过每一处褶皱，好像要将Omega流出的骚水全部吞吃进肚一般。

“——唔嗯...啊！”太舒服了！

高访没想到沈浩然居然会舔他那里！无师自通的舌尖顶弄这紧闭着的穴口，一点点的向内用这里，一丝丝的顶开穴肉，一进入高热的肠道，灵巧的舌就开始无规律的转动着，戳刺着，一点一点的舔开甬道，时不时的还会重重吸一口。从未被如此对待过的高访爽的不止如何是好，抬头看到小朋友认真舔穴的模样更是刺激，下腹一紧，第一次有想要从情事中逃离的冲动，奈何腰部以下都被死死的控制在对方手里。

“然.......啊......啊嗯....别，别舔了.....”要出来了！不行！

沈浩然无视高访口不对心的要求，继续舔弄着，叔叔被他伺候的舒服的不由自己的样子让他的内心无比满足。

“住...停...,然然....再下去叔叔要射了...”高访艰难的开口，他可不想被小小年纪的alpha舔屁股舔到射，况且他身体里边实在痒的不行，“...然然，叔叔只想被你干射.......唔嗯...你快进来......”

BOOM！

沈浩然的脑子炸了！

话音刚落，体内的舌就退了出去，没有一声招呼，粗硬的阴茎一下子就撞了进来，好像一下子就要顶到胃部一样。高访满足的闷哼了一声，紧致的括约肌好像有自主意识一般紧紧夹着破洞而入的肉棒。被填满的Omega甚至可以感受到内壁描绘出肉棒的形状，就连上头的凸起都清清楚楚。

满打满算才第二次插入式做爱的沈浩然也是爽的不行，再也顾及不了什么的摆动着腰身大力挞伐，狠狠操干着身下的人，“叔叔，你的屁股好会吸...啊啊...和你上边的小嘴一样会吸....”

沈浩然不懂得什么九浅一深的技巧，每一次都退到最外边再重重的操进去，一点缓冲的时间都不留给高访。囊袋拍打在臀肉上不停发出“啪啪啪”独属于性爱的声音，高访被他撞得频频向后，再一次次的被拉回身下肏弄。

高访只觉得浑身无比燥热，不知道是地暖的温度，还是沈浩然的高热的体温通过交合的地方传导给他的。被肏的有些失神的Omega，伸手想要抚弄下身的挺立，可手还未碰到被撞的前后拍打在自己小腹上的性器就被沈浩然截住了，“不许碰，叔叔不是说只想被我干射吗？”

一肚子坏水儿的小狗崽子！

“然然.....”高访故意放软了声音，然而难得的服软并没有让沈浩然买账。

“不行，叔叔今天就只能被我肏射！”沈浩然低下头吻了吻高访才唇角，因为俯下身而进的更深的肉刃使得高访体内和下体都同时一紧。

好想射......

自慰被阻止的高访实在憋的难受，抬腿勾住了沈浩然的腰，小腿肚用力下压着沈浩然粗壮的腰身，想要被肏的更深，“快....再快点...干我那里....”

沈浩然当然知道高访说的是哪里，可就是坏心眼的想听叔叔说出来，“哪里？想我干哪里？”

高访憋红着眼，自己主动说骚话和被逼着说是两码事，但他不开口，沈浩然就故意的擦过那里却不顶弄，几次下来他便是在受不了了，“腔口.....然然....干我的生殖腔口.....”

如愿以偿的沈浩然满意的用力撞击着那一块，并不在发情期的alpha并没有上次那样一定要操进去的执念，一切都以Omega的舒适为主。

“啊....对....就是这儿.......好重....干的我好爽....”

听着高访不过脑子喊出的淫声浪语，沈浩然无比满足，还想要让叔叔更舒服！

“叔叔，我都没碰你的乳头，他怎么都立起来了。”沈浩然注意到对方T恤下凸起的小点，心里的小恶魔又跑了出来，“你手闲着也是闲着，不如自己安慰一下他们，我记得上次只是玩弄一下，你就好像要射了一样。”说着便撩起高访被汗湿了的白色T恤，胸膛上还有前些天自己留下的吻痕，心下一动，让对方咬住下摆，手指重重的弹了一下粉嫩的乳首。果然，高访一下子便舒服的呻吟出声，“哈啊....别......”

高访的手被沈浩然引领着玩弄起自身的乳头，夹弄，拉扯，本就敏感的不行的乳尖被玩弄的红肿不堪，快感一阵阵的冲击着大脑。

“不是别，而是要吧。”看着平日里一贯云淡风轻的年上Omega一边被自己肏着生殖腔口，一边玩弄自己的乳头，迷离的眼角边还挂着被操出来的泪珠，沈浩然觉得18岁的他已经走向了人生巅峰。

勾着腰身的大腿无力的垂下，又被alpha一左一右的握住膝窝张到最大，双腿大开的挨着肏，玩弄自己乳头的双手根本停不下来..........

快感蔓延过高访的全身，觉得自己里里外外都被欺负的透透彻彻，生殖腔都差点被撞开，舒服的流出生理性的泪水，没多久高访就浑身一颤，射了出来........

迷迷糊糊之间听见沈浩然俯下身来在他耳边的轻语。

“叔叔，你真的被我肏射了。”

沈浩然险些被高访高潮后收缩的后穴夹射，但还是咬了咬牙挺住了。体贴的停下了挺动的腰身，慢慢的用龟头碾摩着Omega太过于舒服而微张的生殖腔口，帮助对方延长余韵的快感。

看着高访无意识的一股一股射出体内残留的精液........

就这样过了几分钟，脑中一片空白的高访终于缓了过来，一回神就感觉到沈浩然的性器没有要射的趋势，还硬挺挺的插在里边，一跳一跳的还有再次抽动起来的预兆。

“然然，别在这儿了，去床上.....我背硌得慌。”尽管有瑜伽垫做缓冲，但是硬质的实木地板的确让他有些不舒服，既然还得再干，那还是换一个能舒舒服服做爱的地方。

高访这一声令下，沈浩然哪有不从的道理，更何况他想爬上高访的床已经不是一两天了。准备先让沈浩然退出去的高访没料到，对方居然一声不吭的架着他的双腿，就这还插入的姿势一把把他抱了起来！

“浩然！”惊的吼出了沈浩然的名字，双手条件反射的搂住了对方的脖子，害怕掉下去，也害怕插得更深。

“叔叔，我换个姿势，你夹紧我的腰。”说着沈浩然就将高访的双腿托举到自己的腰间，而下身涨的发疼的性器则被因为紧张而夹得紧绷的穴肉咬的死死的，“先别咬那么紧。”拍了拍对方的臀，嘶哑着声音说道。

秉承着人在我体内，不得不低头的原则，三十岁的高访忍住被当做三岁孩子般抱着的羞耻感，双腿紧紧缠住了沈浩然光裸的腰身。

一瞬间，托举着大腿的力量消失了，尽管已经用尽力气抱着沈浩然，但他的身体还是不受控制的下滑了一点，后穴作为最后的受力点，更是咕叽一下将沈浩然的性器吞的更深，简直真的要顶到胃了！

“嗯啊！”抑制不住的浪叫出声。

这一声呻吟明显对沈浩然很受用，故意慢了好几拍，一双大掌才分别左右包裹住肉感的臀瓣向上提了提。上好的触感简直让人上瘾，沈浩然不紧不慢的一边玩弄着臀肉一边往卧室的方向走着。娱乐室距离高访的主卧有一定的距离，不长不短的距离足够沈浩然享受的了。

被抱着的高访完全无法反抗，只能任由沈浩然肆意玩弄这自己的屁股，弹性十足的臀肉时而被分的很开用手指沿着交合处扣弄着，时而又被紧紧归拢仿佛成为后穴的延伸一般被操控着夹住那分量不轻的囊袋。而高访只能泄愤似的偏头一口咬住沈浩然插着耳钉的耳垂，殊不知自己的举动更是火上浇油。

一步三肏的总算到了卧室，高访的脚就没落过地，直接被沈浩然抱上了床，茫然的看着不知为何好像比刚才更兴奋了几分的小朋友。  
仰躺在床上，沈浩然不急着开动，只是先和高访接了几个黏黏糊糊的吻，又欺负了下对方敏感的乳首，总算在一通撩拨之后摸到粉嫩清秀的下体再一次勃起。

“叔叔，还记得刚才的教你的猫牛式吗。”又一次的吻过不复清爽的鬓角，沈浩然顺势向下一边舔咬高访通红的耳，一边坏心眼的询问。

又一个敏感点被挖掘的Omega根本听不进去alpha在说些什么，又痒又舒服的缩着头想要躲避沈浩然几乎深入耳蜗的舌，“唔...痒....什么猫牛....啊！”还未来得及反应，整个人就被翻了个个儿，体内的剑拔弩张的肉刃生生的在体内转了半圈！

“然然！”这小狗子怎么那么会折腾！

“叔叔，会很舒服的~相信我。来，手撑住，腰往下压”

像洋娃娃一般被沈浩然摆弄着四肢，待高访反应过来，发现自己确实被摆成了方才的一个瑜伽体式，双手趁在床面，双膝跪着，床铺不似地板坚硬，和手脚的接触面都微微下沉。而沈浩然则坦然的跪在身后，双手扶着高访的腰线往下压，仿佛他的性器并没有插在对方屁股里，而他们也只是在进行正常的瑜伽动作纠正一般。

这个角度，高访被肏红的后穴吞吃着肉棒的画面尽收沈浩然眼底，对自己的杰作十分满意的小朋友心灵福至的摆起腰身抽插了起来。后背位是最原始的体位，也是最容易操到生殖腔的体位之一，早就已经在勃发边缘的沈浩然目标明确的冲击着那一点，方才就被撞开了小口的生殖腔，估计再弄几下就会彻底打开。

又一次被拖入情欲深渊的高访努力的支撑着被撞的前后摇晃的身躯，“太重了...轻点......啊...我受不了.....”

“轻点我怕叔叔不能爽到。”

“嗯嗯嗯嗯.......”被撞的狠了，高访只能勉强发出鼻音，他可以感觉到体内最敏感的地方已经被撞开，又要被插进去了吗？

空气中渐渐又染上了碳酸型饮料和红酒的味道，酸软的手臂再也无法支撑体重，高访干脆破罐子破摔的整个趴了下去，只有臀部被把控在沈浩然手中撅的老高，这么羞耻的姿势......

看到Omega彻底被肏的雌伏在自己剩下，沈浩然鼻尖抖了抖，前些天被恶补进脑子的生理知识告诉他，只要咬开Omega暴露在自己眼前的腺体，注入自己的信息素，再同时肏进早已造访过的温暖腔室，成结，让精液灌满它，身下的这个万事在手的Omega就会彻底成为自己的。

好想要，好想！

匍匐在床上任由快感冲击自己的高访努力喘着气，突然感到背后一阵温暖，是沈浩然。

几乎是同时，后颈的腺体就遭到了唇齿的攻击，并未咬破，只是被叼着，“不行！松开！沈浩然！”这一下惊的高访立刻回了神伸手打开了沈浩然的脑袋，覆住了私密的领域。

“叔叔，我想标记你！让我标记你！”兽欲当头的alpha激动的请求到。

“不行，你还小，做爱可以，但标记是人生大事，你才认识我几天？”高访努力的想要翻身，可是却做不到，高妥协觉得他万万不能在这件事上做出妥协。

“可是我是真的真的很喜欢你，想要成为你的alpha......”沈浩然刚才的举动的确是被冲昏了头脑，可是对叔叔的喜欢并不是只有几天而已，被那么说不禁也有些委屈，再加上被Omega如此强烈的拒绝导致alpha自尊心极度受挫。

高访听得出沈浩然语气中的真情实感，也知道自己并非对这个突如其来出现在自己眼前的alpha只有肉欲上的需求。可是，作为这段关系中更成熟的那个人，他必须要更理智，不能随随便便的让沈浩然冒失的定性了他们的关系。但是小朋友的委屈是真的，他也知道alpha被Omega拒绝标记对心理会造成很大的伤害，只能一边抱住自己的腺体，一边安慰身后的小朋友。

感受到对方对自己的压制松开了些，高访努力扭过头，果然看到小朋友满脸可怜巴巴的样子，甚至自己体内的那根都有疲软的迹象......高访叹了口气，伸手摸了摸对方的头，努力的扭曲着身体亲了亲小朋友下拉的嘴角。

一开始沈浩然还沉浸在被拒绝的失落中，可不一会儿就在高访第三次舔弄啃咬他上唇珠的时候回吻了回去。

高访知道对方的情绪稍微缓解了一些，便说出了安慰的措辞，“沈浩然，我已经三十岁了，任谁到了这个年纪，都是真心想要找一个伴侣共度一生的。我不否认我确实很在意你的年纪，可是我也看得出你的真心。如果你真的不是一时冲动，你就应该尊重我的决定。况且，强行标记Omega的罪，你可是知道的。”盯着沈浩然充满真挚的与自己对视的眼，高访承认自己被触动了，眼神是不会说谎的，“况且，我只是说现在你不能标记我，未来的事情，还是要看你自己努力。”

眼看着沈浩然的眼神一点点的从失落转换为充满希望，果然还是亮闪闪的狗子眼更可爱。

“叔叔，我一定会加油的！”笑着说完并在高访的嘴上啵的亲上一大口。

“所以，想要成为我alpha的沈浩然同学，我们能把眼下的事儿先处理一下吗？”高访暗示的向后扭了扭臀部，立刻感受到体内的肉棒再一次的和主人一样打起了精神。

接下来，高访又被以最原始的姿势压着狠狠的肏了几百个回合。知道自己并非毫无希望的沈浩然心情大好的操弄着自己未来Omega的生殖腔，甚至无师自通的就着插入的状态扭动着胯部，让自己的肉刃在腔室内肆意旋转搅动。

看着对方随着自己动作被拖出又带回的艳红色媚肉，沈浩然真的操红了眼。

高访下腹收缩，知道自己的快要到了，而这一点也通过紧缩的后穴传达给了沈浩然。几乎是瞬时，下半身就被对方的手包覆住，配合着身后抽插的动作快速撸动着，没几下就脑袋一片空白，再次达到了顶峰...........

伺候Omega高潮后，沈浩然咬牙抽出了让他不舍离去的生殖腔，在肠道内重重挺动了几下便也射了，高潮的同时俯下身，一口咬住自己覆在Omega后颈的手背上.......

总有一天，你会让我会标记你的.....高访......

这一晚高访被沈浩然翻来覆去的又肏了好几次，事实证明高访的担忧是对的，到了最后，他已经毫无意识的任由对方摆弄被日的嗷嗷叫。最后的记忆是被抱进浴室扣弄出体内被射的满满当当的液体，顺便被伺候着洗了个热水澡。

刚破处的小朋友真可怕........


End file.
